


It Is What It Is

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: Where Luke Hemmings is a fanboy of the singer, Michael Clifford.





	It Is What It Is

**@luke_is_a_penguin: @MichaelClifford Can't wait for the tour dates!! :-)**

Luke keeps refreshing the page of his Twitter feed, waiting anxiously for any notifications. There's a few replies, likes, and a retweet, but he's mainly waiting for a certain somebody to notice.

" _Pleeease notice me_ ," he sighs. "Michael! Michael!"

There's weird looks from people around him, and granted the location, it's expected. Luke is in his English class, and supposed to be reading the Shakespeare play, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"Mr. Hemmings! Do I need to confisticate your phone? Put it away," the teacher, Ms. Meddlin snaps, barely looking away from her computer screen.

Luke wonders how the forty-something year old can even see. Her desk is all the way at the front, while he sits at the back. Maybe it's a natural instinct.

He picks up his copy of the play, pretending to read it but props his phone on his lap.

**@luke_is_a_penguin: @MichaelClifford dood help i'm dying in my english class**

**@luke_is_a_penguin: @MichaelClifford if i have to read anything, it'll be your tweets :-)**

"Luke, stop tweeting," Calum whispers, jabbing his best friend with his shoulder.

"That's no fun."

"Suffer like the rest of this class. Besides, my phone keeps buzzing."

"You should know by now to block my notifications. I'm not stopping until Michael posts the tour dates. He's coming to Australia! And then we can finally meet, and I can finally say -"

"Mr. Hemmings! Stop bothering Mr. Hood and read."

Luke sulks. "Michael said he'll post them," he whispers. " _Today_. And if that damn cute kitten is just shitting with his fans, I will not be okay."

Calum rolls his eyes. "I never understand you fangirls."

Usually Luke will be quick to correct that he's a fan _boy_ \- not a girl - but leaves it alone for now. He looks down at his phone obsessively, then squeals, causing several classmates to glare. "He posted them! Holy shit, he's visiting next week! What the fuck? We have to plan. Crap, I need to get a new outfit -"

"Luke Hemmings, please bring your phone to me. You'll get it after _detention_ today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's one of those Twitter stories =) I already miss writing Muke despite it being a few weeks. And I know Luke's Twitter handle is too long, but this is a fictitious story, so it's probably not that big of a deal.


End file.
